


Stay Until Morning

by Phanallamallama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but not like bad i guess?, kageyama's an idiot like very stupid, like i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanallamallama/pseuds/Phanallamallama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Fuck Kageyama, he chanted in his head, not looking around determinedly. He had only wanted to see him smile, and now he had. Fuck Kageyama, and fuck how hurt he looked.'</p><p>Or</p><p>Hinata tries to be a good person and Kageyama is a mess with a secret who likes to run away from problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Until Morning

For some reason he was always gone when Hinata woke up. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't as if he had work, or somewhere to be, he just never stayed until Hinata saw the sun rise again. It probably just meant he didn't like him, that this was the last time, that he was actually leaving for good. But then he would always come back.

Blue eyes would catch onto his across the bar, a tired, sad look on his face and Hinata would smile. The exact same thing as soon as they started all this. Hinata had only gone over in the first place because the man had looked lonely, and suddenly Hinata’s goal was to make him smile. He had slid over and flicked the man’s nose and told him he was bumming the whole bar out. The man hadn't smiled and Hinata had frowned, but stayed. He’d started to talk, complain about the weather or something, and the man stayed silent, but he was still listening.

“Why did you come over here?” The man finally interrupted him mid-sentence and Hinata blinked.

“You looked at me,”

“That wasn't a sex invite you ass,” he spat.

“You looked sad.” The frenzy in the man’s eyes died down and he looked into his drink. “And why are you in a gay bar if you're not here to pick up someone?” Hinata wondered and the man’s cheeks flushed.

“I never said I wasn't gay,” he mumbled and Hinata hummed.

“And I wasn't trying to get you to have sex with me,” he said, calling the bartender over and ordering another drink with a wink and a smile. The man fidgeted beside him nervously.

“Why would you talk to me just because you looked sad?” Hinata sipped his drink.

“You could have been lonely. Socialising can make people feel better, and considering you're here I guessed you wouldn't be opposed to that,” he pointed out and the man beside him went redder.

“So what's your plan now, dumbass?” He asked and Hinata smiled wryly back.

“I only wanted to know if I could make you smile,” he said honestly, feeling himself flush a little too. The man beside him sighed.

“That would be a miracle,” he muttered and Hinata let his hand rest on his thigh.

“Let me know you,” he said, leaning into the man’s space a little. The man gulped.

“You first,”

“Okay. My name is Hinata Shouyou and I am 24 years old-”

“What? I thought you were like 18 or something,” the man interrupted, his eyes wide, looking shocked.

“Hey! Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm young. How old are you anyway?”

“22,” the man mumbled and Hinata grinned.

“That means you need to be nicer to me,”

“Like hell,” the man snorted and Hinata squeezed his thigh while sipping his drink.

“I'm bisexual by the way,” Hinata added and the man nodded. “I work as a sports coach at the local high school,"

“What sport?”

“Mostly volleyball but gymnastics as well. I'm very flexible.” The man snorted into his drink and flushed heavily. Hinata laughed and pointed at him

“I knew you were having those kind of thoughts!”

“Was not!” The man spluttered and Hinata grinned.

“Well, I don't go home with boys I don't know the name of,” Hinata smirked and the man let his hair fall further over his eyes.

“...bio,” he heard him murmur and Hinata leant closer.

“What was that?” He cooed and the man spoke louder.

“Kageyama Tobio,” he repeated, red as a tomato and Hinata grinned again.

“So you were planning on having sex with me?”

“No!”

“Liar, that’s why you told me your name,”

“Am not!”

Hinata sat back and laughed, draining the rest of his drink and ruffling his own hair, watching Kageyama stare as he licked his lips. He knew he was trying to make Kageyama laugh, but teasing him was making him show more emotion than talking, so it was his best bet for the moment. And it wasn’t like he would be opposed to sleeping with Kageyama if he was interested.

“So, what do you do when you’re not frowning at bars? Are you just starting middle school?” Hinata continued to tease him and Kageyama’s fist clenched a little, obviously annoyed he was using his age against him.

“I do a sports course at uni,” he told him and Hinata’s face lit up.

“Oooh tell me more,” he begged and Kageyama shuffled. “Any sport you focus on?” he asked, looking him up and down. Not weight, he calculated, but he looked like he worked out at least. He was tall too, basketball? His hands were big, maybe, in a perfect world, he’d say volleyball?

Kageyama opened his mouth, fidgeting with the rim of his glass and then huffed. “Not saying.”

“What? Awh, why not?” Hinata pouted and Hinata was sure he saw Kageyama’s lips twitch upwards a little.

“So you’ll shut up,” he retorted and Hinata was going to complain, but instead he smiled, biting his bottom lip a little.

“Ya know, there are more effective ways of making me shut up,” he said cheekily, his fingers stroking along Kageyama’s arm lightly.

“Oh yeah?” Kageyama challenged, and Hinata liked his change in confidence, even if his voice wavered. Maybe he was drunk?

“I thought you weren’t planning to sleep with me,” Hinata pointed out and Kageyama shrugged. “Are you drunk?” he checked.

“No, I just really want you to shut up,” he retorted and Hinata chuckled.

“How quickly do you want me to shut up? My apartment is close,” Hinata told him and Kageyama downed his glass, looking as if he was trying to scrounge every last bit of courage he could, before leaning forwards and whispering in his ear.

“Very quickly.” Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him up, not realising just quite how tall Kageyama was but pulled him along anyway, watching him flail back to his previous self. He still had to make him smile though, but maybe if he looked at him from below as he almost dragged him through the streets, he might have looked happier.

 

*

 

Hinata unlocked his door and nearly threw him inside with excitement. He, unlike Stingy-yama, had been looking for someone to spend the night with. But then, thinking about it, Hinata maybe didn’t want this to be just a one night thing. He was a bit too intrigued for that, and when Hinata got curious, it didn’t die easily.

“So…” he trailed off, not actually sure where to go from this point. “Do this often?” He asked and Kageyama shuffled.

“N-not really,” he mumbled and Hinata smiled softly at him. He walked over and Kageyama nearly backed away, so Hinata gently wrapped his arms around his neck. Kageyama for some reason stood up straighter so Hinata was nearly hanging off him.

“Lean down a little bit idiot, I’m trying to kiss you,” he told him and Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut as he leant forward. Hinata chuckled before reaching up on his tiptoes and lightly kissing him, unsure of how much experience Kageyama had had at all, being so young of course. But Kageyama made a frustrated noise and pressed closer, pulling Hinata further up, so naturally his response was to wrap his legs around his waist. Kageyama didn’t seem to mind.

He directed Kageyama through to his room, who dropped him on the bed before taking his shirt off.

“Whoa. Nice abs. Am I even heavy to you?” Hinata asked curiously and Kageyama shook his head.

“Like lifting a kitten,”

“I’ll scratch you,” Hinata warned but Kageyama flushed and ducked his head shyly.

“Go ahead.”

Hinata grinned at that and pulled Kageyama down on top of him, hooking his legs around his waist again and rutting up into Kageyama, hearing him gasp and grind down, pressing his lips back to Hinata’s mouth before tugging, running his tongue over his own. Hinata whined and moved his hips in time with Kageyama’s, hearing him grunt before he kissed down Hinata’s neck, stopping to pull his shirt off.

“Can I?” he asked as his hands hit Hinata’s jeans and Hinata nodded quickly. Kageyama kissed his stomach as he undid his jeans, making Hinata’s stomach tense as he giggled. “Why are you laughing?” Kageyama asked as he finally tugged Hinata’s slightly too-tight jeans off and Hinata covered his face.

“Tickles,” Hinata explained and Kageyama took his own top off. “Whoa okay Abeyama,” Hinata laughed and Kageyama scowled.

“Can you stop changing my name, idiot?” Kageyama mumbled grouchily but Hinata leaned over and kissed him again, feeling Kageyama perk up a little under his touch.

“Aw, I was just teasing. Your abs are just very attractive,” Hinata told him and Kageyama grunted. “Hey, do you think you’d be able to do push ups while I’m on your back?” Hinata wondered as Kageyama struggled with his own jeans and Kageyama shot him a look.

“What do you think?” He rolled his eyes as he fiddled with his button and Hinata smiled.

“Let me help you with that,” he offered and reached his hands over Kageyama’s, but was shocked when they were shaking. “Hey are you scared? I’m not very scary you know,” Hinata said softly and Kageyama bit his lip and shook his head.

“I’m not scared,” he stressed and Hinata chewed his lips, moving his hands away.

“You sure, we don’t have to-”

“No! I really want to, I’m more… nervous. It’s been…” Kageyama trailed off, blushing and Hinata felt his heart warm.

“You’re actually quite cute when you’re not scowling,” Hinata said, climbing closer to him and chasing his mouth with a kiss, helping Kageyama slide off his jeans before starting to palm him, watching his mouth fall open and his head fell onto Hinata’s shoulder. After a few seconds he seemed to compose himself better and started planting more kisses along Hinata’s neck, nibbling on his ear, making his breath stutter and pull Kageyama closer to him. Kageyama pushed him back and Hinata moved his hand to Kageyama’s hair as he kissed him again, Kageyama grinding down into him relentlessly.

“You wanna go further?” Hinata gasped against his lips and Kageyama nodded. Hinata kissed him quickly before shuffling away to grab lube and a condom from his side draw and pass them to Kageyama. “Hope you remember how to do this,” he said and Kageyama blushed.

“Of course!” He stuttered and pushed Hinata black down, sliding off his boxers and dropping them off the side of his bed. Spreading his legs and uncapping the lube, he coated his fingers before he looked back at Hinata to check he was ready. With a nod, Kageyama inserted a finger, causing Hinata to whine and press his hips down against it. Hinata held his breath, gripping at the sheets as Kageyama slowly added a second. He curled his fingers and Hinata gasped and pushed down, Kageyama letting out a light smile as he slowly added the third. He paused for a second before moving his fingers, pressing deeper while Hinata gasped and whined, moaning loudly when Kageyama teasingly brushed his prostate.

“Ah, Kageyama please,” he pleaded and he removed his fingers, wiping the stickiness on his boxers before pulling them off and reaching for the condom. Hinata got there first however and opened the packaging, smiling at Kageyama as he rolled it on for him.

“Thanks,” Kageyama mumbled and leant down, kissing him quickly before Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was almost lying on top of him.

“Bring it,” Hinata mumbled and Kageyama nodded.

 

*

 

They lay there panting, only their arms touching before Hinata rolled over and propped himself up on his arm.

“Why were you so sad earlier?” Hinata wondered and Kageyama didn't say anything. Instead he rolled over and faced away from Hinata, who huffed, but frowned. He shuffled so he was spooning Kageyama, watching him tense up before relaxing, Hinata running his fingers over his stomach. “It's okay you know,” he mumbled against the back of his neck. A sad snort came in response.

“It's not.” Hinata sighed

“Just for now pretend it is. I got you.” He murmured and placed another kiss, nuzzling into his hair before Kageyama rolled over and hugged onto him tightly.

“Thank you,” he mumbled against Hinata’s forehead and he smiled softly in response. That had been a surprise, but he quite liked it.

“I’m totally going to sneak my number into your phone,” he whispered, his eyes falling shut as he snuggled closer, not seeing the look on Kageyama’s face fall.

He wasn't there the next day when Hinata woke up, and there was no number. All that was left was a cold mug of coffee beside him with far too little sugar in it and the smell of his shampoo on his bed sheets.

Hinata had been a little upset, because even though his personality was a bit shit, he had liked Kageyama and really did want to know more about him. But if Kageyama didn't want that he was okay with it. He didn't want to push anything he didn't need to.

However, the next Friday Kageyama was back again, _frowning_ , and Hinata couldn't just leave him alone again. He walked over, watching as he fiddled with his phone before plopping down.

“Give me your phone,” he ordered and Kageyama jumped, clutching his phone to himself.

“What the fuck? No!” He said but Hinata lunged and grabbed it off him, passing it back after a minute of Kageyama trying to snatch it off him but Hinata had managed to dodge all the attacks.

“Here, you have my number. Now instead of looking like a kicked puppy you can call me instead,” he said, passing him back the phone. Kageyama stared at him stunned. Hinata ordered a drink and gave Kageyama a soft smile. “Rough week?” He asked in a more gentle tone and Kageyama’s shoulders drooped.

“Yeah, not that it matters,”

“Same, having to teach the kids how to vault wasn't fun.” He pulled a face. “What sport do you play again?” He tried to ask subtly, but Kageyama just raised his eyebrows. “Well,” Hinata slumped. “You know I can be a good workout but I want to know more about you before that happens,” he sighed.

“I am 180cm tall,” Kageyama blurted and then flushed.

“You what?”

“My height… is 180cm,” he repeated, looking down at his hands.

“Wow, you're great at conversations,” Hinata teased and Kageyama shoved him, but Hinata smiled in response. “By the way do you work out? I was gonna ask because you've got some good muscles,” he wondered and Kageyama nodded.

“Yeah, I don't need it for vol- my sport, but my course requires it,” he explained and that was the most information Hinata had gotten all night. He felt himself light up.

“I like your course,” he said, looking him up and down, now obviously flirting.

“I… don’t,” Kageyama whispered in response. Hinata was shocked.

“Why not?” Kageyama stayed silent. “Do you hate your sport? I _love_ volleyball, it's so fun and I can jump super high and then spike like wah and-” Hinata was shut up by Kageyama pecking his lips.

“Can I come over again?” He asked and Hinata was silent for a second before nodding.

“Okay.”

Each Friday it happened. Hinata would wait for Kageyama to turn up and then go and sit with him. Sometimes he’d be more responsive, giving more details about himself. His favourite food was curry, his favourite colour was orange and _one_ of the sports he was focusing on was track running. But that wasn't his main one, Kageyama still wouldn't tell him that. It irked Hinata, but meant he had more to work towards.

Kageyama was learning his body too, where really got to Hinata and he’d use it against him. When Hinata pried too hard he’d lean and whisper in his ear, nibble the shell and Hinata would fall at his feet. Not that he didn't already have a huge crush on him. Sometimes Kageyama would text him. Not often, and it would never say much, but Hinata still made sure his phone was around if he needed him.

Today was Thursday, and Hinata was just finishing work when his phone chirped loudly, making him nearly dive for it.

 

From: Kageyama Bro-bio

To: Hinata Shouyou

Subject: (no subject)

Message: coffee?

 

From: Hinata Shouyou

To: Kageyama Bro-bio

Subject: Sure!!

Message: Meet me at the The Ball in an hour?? (^_−)−☆

 

From: Kageyama Bro-bio

To: Hinata Shouyou

Subject: Okay

Message: Don't be late.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou

To: Kageyama Bro-bio

Subject: I won’t be!

Message: Are you going to tell me what sport you play? (-_^) (-_^)

 

Hinata didn't get a reply, but he didn't really care. He was pretty much buzzing with excitement, his students looking at him weirdly as he packed up his bag extremely quickly, bowing and yelling a quick apology before rushing out of the gym and to his bike (old habits died hard) before hoping he'd make it home in time to change and actually be on time. Because Kageyama Tobio had only asked him to get coffee once before, and Hinata knew this had to mean something for it to be happening again.

He did manage to get home, get showered (totally not using his nicest shower gel on purpose) before grabbing his bike again and riding it to the coffee shop. Kageyama was standing out the front, looking nervous but Hinata thought he might have seen him smile as he skidded up to him.

“Hey. So what sport do you play?” he asked, Kageyama nearly jumping back.

“Idiot! You nearly ran into me!” Kageyama yelled and Hinata just chuckled, climbing off his bike and locking it up.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hinata grinned and Kageyama flushed.

“Come on, I’m thirsty.”

They went inside and Hinata had gotten used to Kageyama looking nervous whenever they were in public, and he especially looked scandalised when Hinata bumped him into line with his hip. He complained, but Hinata was slowly learning to tell when there was bite to his words and when there wasn’t.

When Hinata asked for his order of mostly sugar with extra cream and barely any coffee he was surprised when Kageyama silently paid for his drink as well as his own, causing Hinata to be the one blushing instead as they sat down in a corner.

“How’s college?” Hinata asked and Kageyama sipped his drink, pulling a face.

“I needed to get away today,” he sighed and Hinata lit up.

“I feel honoured,” he grinned and Kageyama glared at him.

“You live close that’s all,” he mumbled and Hinata just rolled his eyes, eating his marshmallow.

“Keep telling yourself that,” he said lightly so Kageyama glared harder, his eyebrows nearly meeting. “Hey, stop frowning. Wait,” Hinata said and before Kageyama could stop him he swiped some cream on his finger and dabbed it on Kageyama’s nose, watching his eyes widen. “There, now you’re not frowning,” Hinata smiled and licked his finger. Kageyama wouldn’t stop staring at him, wiping the cream off his nose wordlessly.

“What the hell are you?” he finally asked and Hinata shrugged.

“Something,” he decided and slurped his drink again, noisily. Kageyama winced at how loud he was, but sipped his drink again, a small smile on his lips. “How was your day apart from hating college? Want to tell me what sport you play?”

“Not if you keep asking. And an old enemy was at the gym and he made me look like an idiot,” he said bitterly.

“That sucks. Well I got hit in the face with a ball today by someone even smaller than me if it makes you feel better,” Hinata said and Kageyama actually chuckled. Hinata liked the crinkles by his eyes.

“It does make me feel better actually. I bet you looked stupid,” he sniggered and Hinata laughed back.

“I got a lot of apologies, but I’m honestly used to it. Hey, you should come and see a match some time, my team is really good!” Hinata grinned and Kageyama shook his head. “Pleassseeeeeee. I’ll buy you something,” Hinata begged and Kageyama went quiet again.

“Curry meat buns?” he asked and Hinata nodded.

“I’ll buy you three,” he said and Kageyama sighed.

“Fine, dumbass,” he added, like it would hurt him not to.

“You should text me more. Send me pictures of you working really hard,” Hinata teased and Kageyama raised his eyebrows, looking unimpressed. “What? I mean you’re skipping right now aren’t you? I should be looking after you!” Kageyama scoffed.

“You showed me what you tried to cook yesterday, I don’t think you could.” Hinata remembered that most of the picture had been smoke and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I give great hugs apparently. You’ll have to make do with those,” he said finally and Kageyama let his head bang on the table. “Whoa, you okay there?” Hinata asked, poking his hair and Kageyama sat up.

“I hate you,” he mumbled, but nudged his foot under the table.

“Rude. I’m just going to go then,” Hinata said airily, standing up to leave, but grinned gently at Kageyama’s worried gaze. “Come on,” he said and it was then he saw Kageyama smile properly. It made him freeze for a second, staring blatantly as he pulled on his jacket, his lips curled upwards _happily_ and Hinata wished he could take a picture without it being creepy, just to remember it as a true accomplishment.

“Where are we going?” Kageyama asked as they walked out of the shop, Hinata suddenly silent and a bit dazed, before he snapped into action.

“You like video games?”

 

*

 

Although they were playing a game where they got to fight each other without the violence, it didn’t really make much difference in reality. It began with Hinata nudging Kageyama’s arm when he was about to win. Then, because Kageyama turned out to be really good at this game, it became him covering his eyes, shoving him properly, all until Kageyama yelled at him and pushed him back. Hinata toppled over, but grabbed onto Kageyama, kicking him in the stomach as he brought him down with scream.

“Fight me like a real man!” Hinata yelled and Kageyama tackled him as he sat back up, screeching and trying to claw Kageyama off him, failing miserably as Kageyama put all his weight on him, grabbing his wrists.

“You’re an asshole,” Hinata pouted when he couldn’t move at all and Kageyama glared.

“And you’re small and dumb,” he retorted.

“Hey you want to fucking fight m-” Hinata was cut off when Kageyama smiled, then kissed him. He knew he was flushing, probably glowing actually, but Kageyama’s grip loosened as he ran a hand through Hinata’s hair and Hinata gripped his t-shirt.

“I thought this would just be coffee,” Hinata mumbled and Kageyama pulled back, his lips heavy and his eyes bright, another soft smile on his lips. “Anything can be coffee if you pretend hard enough,” he then decided, pulling Kageyama back.

It was only when Kageyama left, a little tense but at least awkwardly smiling as he waved goodbye, that Hinata realised how coupley their day had been. Should he have said date? Had that been a date? Because that wasn’t a hook up. Was this a friends with benefits thing now? Hinata would consider them friends, but he had no idea if Kageyama thought the same.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou

To: Kageyama Bro-bio

Subject: Errrrrrr

Message: Are we friends??

 

At least now he’d know, he thought, putting his phone away and sighing as he realised he needed to eat something. At least he thought that was why he was sighing.

It took nearly all night before he got a text back, but he didn’t know whether to smile or frown about it.

 

From: Kageyama Bro-bio

To: Hinata Shouyou

Subject: RE: okay

Message: Maybe

 

*

 

It was friday, and Hinata was waiting at the club. Kageyama was late, and Hinata wouldn’t stop checking his phone, hoping there was a message he’d missed from Kageyama telling him he was running late, or couldn’t come, just _something_. But there was nothing, and then it had nearly been an hour. It had been three days since their not-date, and Kageyama had barely responded to his texts, but Hinata thought that he’d still be _here_ , that he cared at least a little. It looked like he didn’t.

Hinata downed his drink angrily and saw someone across the bar, who looked back and smiled, nodding, inviting him over. _Fuck Kageyama_ , this was all for stress relief anyway.

Hinata put a smile on his face and sidled over to the man, trying to make himself look as appealing as possible.

“Mind if I join you?”

The guy (call me ‘Taka’) was nice. He was tall and had dark hair, brown eyes and Hinata felt they would have been better if they were blue. He was funny and flirted with Hinata and bought him drinks, and when he asked if Hinata would go home with him the only thing he could think was _fuck Kageyama._ He smiled and said yes.

Taka looked over the moon and grabbed Hinata’s hand as they walked to the door, excitement and apprehension in Hinata’s gut as he followed him. But then as they reached the door Taka held it open for Hinata, and as he walked out, Kageyama walked in. They caught eyes for a second, shock on each other’s faces before Hinata looked away and caught the brush of a hand on his sleeve before Taka followed him, blocking Kageyama off.

 _Fuck Kageyama_ , he chanted in his head, not looking around determinedly. He had only wanted to see him smile, and now he had. _Fuck Kageyama_ , and fuck how hurt he looked.

 

*

 

Hinata made an excuse and went home. He said he was suddenly feeling dizzy, and at least Taka was decent enough to drive him home while Hinata pretended to wobble everywhere. He left by writing his number on Hinata’s hand which he paid no attention to when he flopped down in his bed. This sucked. He didn’t want to care about the grumpy asshole, he just… did.

Hinata let out a frustrated yell and kicked his feet, before hearing loud knocking on the door. He groaned and got up, putting on his best ‘ill’ face before opening it in case Taka had returned. Instead, he was looking up at Kageyama.

“Is he here?” He demanded, walking inside past Hinata who whipped around after him. “I will fight him.” Kageyama said, checking in Hinata’s room as he quickly closed the door.

“No he’s not. Why the hell are you here?” Hinata demanded and Kageyama turned to him, seething.

“What the _hell_ was that?” he growled and Hinata felt himself shiver, but he was not in the mood for more of Kageyama’s games.

“What was what? The fact you never turned up so I decided to talk to someone else? You don’t own me,” Hinata spat and Kageyama’s glare was definitely filled with bite this time.

“You were going to sleep with him. I was… I was…” Kageyama was trying to find a way to stay angry, to keep fighting, but he was already looking guilty, biting his lip and frowning.

“Why were you going to fight him?” Hinata asked quietly and Kageyama shook his head.

“Because…” he gave up again, throwing up his hands with a groan. “I don’t know. You’re so stupid Hinata,”

“And you have no right to be mad! Mad-yama!” Hinata yelled back and Kageyama grabbed him and lifted him, leaving Hinata squirming, but he was staring at him to intently he stopped.

“I thought you were going to ditch me forever, okay? I’m allowed to be mad,” he said gruffly and Hinata groaned.

“You say I’m dumb, you dumbass,” Hinata sighed, but pulled Kageyama closer by his shirt and kissed him. It wasn’t harsh, but he clung to him, trying not to let the nagging voice in his head remind him Kageyama wouldn’t be there in the morning. He hooked his legs around Kageyama’s waist as he started to move them towards Hinata’s room.

“I’m still mad,” Hinata mumbled against his lips and Kageyama just grunted in response, biting at his lips and lying Hinata down on the bed. “I mean it, you really suck,” Hinata added as he slid his hands under Kageyama’s shirt, giving a small punch to his abs where he knew it wouldn’t hurt.

“How’d you get rid of him?” Kageyama asked as he kissed down Hinata’s neck who groaned.

“Pretended I was sick. Why do you care?” He breathed shakily and Kageyama began to suck a mark, biting at the skin and making him arch his back.

“Just do,” Kageyama responded and buried his face in Hinata’s neck. “Sorry,” he then mumbled and Hinata felt his heart waver.

“Just tell me next time, text me, like I keep telling you to do,” Hinata urged and Kageyama nodded, still not moving his head. “Hey, you okay?” he mumbled, coaxing Kageyama to look at him, hands gently resting on his jaw. Kageyama stared back at him, his mouth slightly parted, as if he wanted to say something, but shook his head and somehow found a smile. It was a little sad, but genuine.

Hinata traced his cheek breathlessly before pulling him back down and kissing him gently. “I like your smile,” he whispered, and that’s all it took for Kageyama to start crying. Hinata was shocked (how could he not be?) but he let Kageyama cling to him as he tried to his best to comfort him.

“I’m so fucked up Hinata, so fucked up.” He sobbed and Hinata didn’t like this at all.

“I think you’re pretty nice. Grumpy, but nice,” he told him and Kageyama sniffed.

“Then you’re an idiot,”

“And you’re a dumbass. Perfect match,” he said and Kageyama shook his head. “You need to talk about anything?” He added softly and Kageyama shook his head.

“I can’t, I…” he trailed off and reached up and let his fingers rest on Hinata’s cheek. “Can we pretend this didn’t happen?” he whispered, _nearly begged_ as he rubbed his eyes furiously and Hinata nodded. He didn’t want to see Kageyama like this any more

“Sure. Want to start again?” Hinata asked gently, and Kageyama gave him a watery smile. And it hurt.

“Yeah.”

 

*

 

It became morning, and Kageyama had left. Not that Hinata was too surprised, he just wished he wouldn’t. Especially after last night. Kageyama had told him he never did anything on Saturdays, so why did he always have to leave? The mug of coffee beside his bed was made right this time, and actually still warm. Hinata had probably just missed him. It irritated him so much, and honestly, he was getting tired of it. He just wanted to see him smile,and now watch it fall back to sadness so quickly. And know what sport Kageyama played. Also how Kageyama liked his coffee, and what his favourite colour was. Where he grew up too, why he was so grouchy all the time and Hinata nearly dropped his mug.

Well shit. Looked like now he’d developed deeper feelings and was fucked.

He needed to get out of the house.

 

*

 

Suga had been kind enough to meet him for coffee (annoyingly, at The Ball) and let him rant at him, a look of empathy on his face as he complaining, slurping his hot chocolate.

“I don’t even know why I like him! He’s so grrr and annoying and ugh, Suga he really sucks!” He whined, letting his head rest on the table, groaning when Suga patted his head.

“He sounds awful, but you’ve got it bad. Why don’t you just tell him? It sounds like he doesn’t want to share you with other people,” Suga pointed out. “He did turn up at your door when you could have been having sex with that guy and then said he would fight him,” he reminded him and Hinata let out another whine.

“But that makes it harder. He’s so weird, it still doesn’t mean he’d want to date me,” Hinata complained and Suga sighed.

“Hinata, you obviously care about him. Tell him and if he’s not into it, break it off. Simple as, but trust me, no one is that possessive when it’s casual sex,” he said, sipping his latte.

“True, he’s just…” Hinata trailed off as he saw a tall figure walk past the window, waiting with his back to it. “Suga, he’s outside. Oh my god does he know I’m here!” he nearly shrieked, waving his spoon around and Suga grabbed his wrist.

“Hinata, calm down.” He tried, but Hinata had fallen still as a girl had ran up to him and kissed his cheek. And Kageyama had smiled at her. They joined hands and walked away.

“No fucking way,” Suga breathed and Hinata continued staring at the window, seeing his own face look back and the reflection started to cry. “Hinata, he’s not wor-”

“I got to go, speak soon!” Hinata said, rubbing his eyes, a fake smile on his lips as he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the shop. Then ran home, his eyes nearly shut in case he saw Kageyama again.

Now Kageyama _really_ sucked.

 

*

 

From: Hinata Shouyou

To: Asshole

Subject: o(｀ω´ )o

Message: You should come over tonight  （ゝ。∂）

 

From: Asshole

To: Hinata Shouyou

Subject: RE: o(｀ω´ )o

Message: Okay, I’ll be there by 9

 

Hinata was pacing furiously. Kageyama was going to be in some deep shit tonight. Hinata couldn’t fucking believe he had feelings for such a jerk, what Kageyama was doing was horrible and Hinata was not going to be a part of it, especially if Kageyama already had someone he smiled for. His stomach churned at the last thought, part from jealousy, part from sadness. It was selfish, but he had liked finding out about Kageyama, he liked being the one he was smiling for.

Suga had texted him earlier, asking if he was okay, and Hinata had replied that of course he was, but Suga naturally knew he was lying.

 

From: Sugalite Koushi

To: Hinata Shouyou

Subject: Are you sure?

Message: You seemed to really like him… not that it matters so much now. Just don’t try and kill him ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 

From: Hinata Shouyou

To: Sugalite Koushi

Subject: Yeah I’m totally fine!!

Message: (￣^￣)ゞ Just don’t rat me out to the police if I do!

 

He went over to his freezer and brought out a tub of ice cream, checking the clock and slumping down on the sofa, flicking on the tv to a random show. He dug his spoon into the tub and huffed. Boys were stupid.

 

*

 

Hinata heard the knock at the door, fixing his hair quickly in the mirror before pulling it open, a huge smile on his face.

“Hey.” Kageyama lips twitched upwards a little as he stepped inside. “Pardon the intrusion,” he mumbled as Hinata closed the door behind him, making him roll his eyes.

“There is literally no point in saying that when you barged in yesterday,” Hinata pointed out, but he felt Kageyama’s hands on his waist.

“I sort of missed you today,” he murmured, his forehead buried in the back of Hinata’s hair, and Hinata nearly sighed and leant back into him before he remembered.

“Weren’t you too busy hanging out with your girlfriend?” Hinata growled, whipping around and seeing Kageyama freeze and his eyes go wide. “Missed me _your ass_.”

“Hinata, no, you’re mistaken-”

“I saw you at the coffee shop! I saw you smiling and a girl kiss your cheek and hold your hand. That is not family! There is no mistake!” He screamed and Kageyama cowered away a little.

“Hinata-”

“What the actual fuck Kageyama, why didn’t you tell me? I am not cool with this! Why are you cheating?” He yelled and Kageyama started shaking, staring past Hinata at the door and Hinata grabbed his shirt and forced him to look down at him. “Were you lying about being gay too? Was this all a game to you?” He snarled. “Well get out. I can’t believe I liked you. I can’t believe you got _possessive_ when you are already dating someone!”

“Hinata-”

“Get out of my house. Don’t call me and just leave.” He said, starting to push Kageyama back towards the door but Kageyama finally moved and grabbed onto his arms, holding him steady. “Get off me! Get out!” He yelled, struggling, managing to move them closer to the door but Kageyama entwined their hands.

“I play volleyball!”

Hinata stopped moving, trying to process Kageyama’s yell.

“What?”

“I- I play volleyball. That’s my sport,” Kageyama rushed, squeezing Hinata tightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me before? And why are you telling me now?!” Hinata asked in confusion and Kageyama dropped his head, their hands falling too.

“It would have made me get closer to you,” he mumbled and Hinata hit his arm.

“That makes no sense!”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was gay. I thought I was bi, I had a girlfriend, but then she just stopped being attractive to me. I thought if I could get it out of my system, sleep with a guy, I would like her again, I don’t know. But then it was you! You ruined everything!” Kageyama yelled frustratedly and Hinata punched his arm again.

“Me? How is it my fault? This is your fault!”

“Because you were kind and cared and wanted to know about me! You were interesting and _came back!_ People never come back to me, I get left behind!”

“Your girlfriend does,” Hinata mumbled and Kageyama shook him.

“I don’t love her! I love-” he cut himself off. “Someone else…” Hinata felt close to crying.

“So you have a girlfriend, and me, whatever the fuck we are, and you love someone else? What is wrong with you?” Hinata squawked and Hinata shook him again.

“It’s you you dumb shit!” Kageyama screamed and Hinata stared at him for a few seconds, the information processing before his eyes went wide.

“Me?”

“Yes you, dumbass!” Kageyama sighed.

“But… why?” Kageyama groaned.

“Because you’re you! You actually make me smile and you’re so dumb but also cute and you also love volleyball as much as me and I would fucking love to talk to you about it and come to your matches and you cheer me up and I fucking love you but I don’t know how to break up with my girlfriend, fuck!” Kageyama was panting heavily and cutting off the circulation to Hinata’s shoulders, but Hinata couldn’t stop staring. “I don’t even know if this matters, you probably hate me now, but please help me. I don’t want to hurt her, and I don’t want you to go,” he whispered and Hinata sighed.

“Well I’m not going to leave because you’re in my apartment,” he said and Kageyama looked shocked, then nodded. “But you need to break up with your girlfriend, because it’s wrong and… other reasons,” he told him and Kageyama tilted his head.

“What other reasons?”

“Just… other reasons! You wanna fight?” He yelled then blushed, looking away awkwardly. “Just, do it in person, and explain the truth. I mean maybe not about me, but at least your sexuality. Did she know you were bi before?” He asked, feeling a little relieved they weren’t shouting properly anymore. And because maybe they could still fix things.

“Yeah she did,” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck.

“Then she’ll probably understand. But do it tomorrow,” Hinata told him and Kageyama squirmed.

“This sucks,” he mumbled and Hinata nodded.

“Yeah, now text her.” They stood uncomfortably as Kageyama typed out a message before he showed it to Hinata.

 

From: Kageyama Tobio

To: Kensuke Mayu

Subject: Can we meet tomorrow?

Message: Same place as today at 11? x

 

Hinata felt himself squirm as he saw the kiss, but he nodded. “Yeah that will work,” he said and Kageyama sent it, then looked back at Hinata.

“Err, tea?” Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded. He escaped to the kitchen and spent the longest he could making the tea, not really wanting to go back out there. Until he heard footsteps behind him and nearly spilt scalding water everywhere.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Kageyama asked quickly and Hinata nodded, shoving a cup in his direction and shaking out his hand, wincing. "Idiot, let me look," Kageyama said, grabbing his hand surprisingly gently and inspecting the burn on his finger and tutting.  
  
"Don't tut at me, this was your fault!" Hinata yelled and then realised Kageyama was nearly pressed against him. They both jumped away, coughing nervously.  
  
"I need to..." Hinata mumbled, running the tap and holding his hand under the cold water, turning away from Kageyama. It stayed quiet for a while, just the water rushing and awkward shuffling until Kageyama spoke up.  
  
"Tomorrow... Er, what... Us? Are we still going to be..." Kageyama trailed off, and Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, before letting out a sigh. "No? Okay, I'll just..." Kageyama started to mumble but Hinata quickly turned around.  
  
"Sleep over tonight!" He yelled quickly, then turned away, flushing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, sleep here, tonight. Tomorrow will be hard for you, just... Stay? Over? We can... Talk about volleyball and stuff," he grumbled, slowly turning off the tap and drying his hand.  
  
"So not like sleeping together sleeping over?" Kageyama clarified awkwardly and Hinata nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just. Don't go yet." Hinata sipped his tea and leaned against the counter, looking at the floor. “What position are you?” he asked cautiously.

“Setter.” Hinata looked up, his eyes glowing.

“Really? I was a middle blocker, we never did too well though. Will you toss to me?” Hinata asked and Kageyama shook his head.

“But you’re short,” he pointed out and Hinata huffed.

“Asshole! It was strategic, and I can jump super high. Toss to me and I’ll show you,” Hinata challenged, folding his arms.

“There’s no ball,” Kageyama tried to argue and Hinata rolled his eyes.

“You think I don’t have a volleyball?” he asked, reaching under his sink and pulling one out of the cupboard.

“Why the fuck do you keep it there?”

“Emergencies. Now come on,” Hinata said, grabbing Kageyama’s wrist and dragging him out to go to the parking lot outside his apartment. Kageyama was grumbling as Hinata merrily tugged him along, and somewhere down the stairs his grip slid down from his wrist to his hand, keeping a firmer grip as they finally got out into the night. They dropped hands and Hinata pushed him away into position.

“Right, toss to me,” Hinata said and Kageyama sighed but complied when Hinata threw him the ball, sending is gracefully arcing right into Hinata’s receiving hands. “Wah, you’re good,” he grinned and Kageyama stayed silent, sending it back. After a while of tossing back and forth Hinata accidentally overshot his return.

“You’re shit at receiving,” Kageyama told him as Hinata scurried after the ball.

“Shut up, I was best at spiking,”

“Like you could see over the net,” Kageyama retorted and Hinata glared at him.

“Wanna see how high I can jump?” Hinata asked, walking over to the wall and putting the ball on the floor. Kageyama scoffed. “Point to a mark.” Kageyama walked over and placed his finger at around Hinata’s head height, smirking. Hinata smiled sweetly and then jumped above it, watching Kageyama’s face drop as he landed gracefully, bowing. Then he realised Kageyama was blushing. “What?”

“N… Nice jump,” he managed, looking back at the wall.

“Thanks. Man, I wish we had played together, we would have beaten everyone,” Hinata said wistfully and Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck.

“Do you maybe want to come to my college one night and use the gym to have a go?” Kageyama asked and Hinata lit up.

“Yes! And you still have to come and see my team. Oh my god, I  can come and see your team!” Hinata babbled and Kageyama ruffled his hair, causing Hinata’s words to trail off. Kageyama smiled slightly and let his hand rest in Hinata’s hair.

“That would be good,” he admitted and Hinata smiled, then fake shivered.

“Wow it’s getting cold. We should go back in,” he said and Kageyama reluctantly moved his hand away.

“Yeah.”

They walked back up the stairs, Hinata asking Kageyama about the people in his team, his favourite attack, even favourite shoes as they walked back to his apartment. He only paused when Kageyama’s hand brushed his, making him stutter his word and try not to grab back. Kageyama was still with his girlfriend, and he was already making it worse by keeping him overnight. But he was allowed to be a little selfish though, right?

When they got back upstairs Kageyama pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned. “She’ll meet me,” he told him, and Hinata’s stomach churned.

“You’re definitely going to do it, right? You’re not still in love with her at all?” Hinata asked nervously and Kageyama shook his head.

“She’s a nice girl, but no… just you,” he muttered and Hinata felt mean about the swoop he felt in his heart. Hinata stared at the floor, reaching out and poking Kageyama’s stomach before looking up at him.

“Are you tired?” he wondered and Kageyama shook his head. “Movie?”

“Sure.”

They sat down on the couch (honestly a little far apart for Hinata’s liking) and Hinata flicked over to the movie channel, finding a movie that had just started that didn’t sound too horrible.

“Hinata, this is a horror movie,” Kageyama pointed out and Hinata shrugged.

“Yeah, I know. Why, are you scared?” he teased and Kageyama shook his head.

“No!” he replied too quickly, sitting rigidly. Hinata shuffled closer to him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Kageyama snorted.

 

*

 

Kageyama had screamed twice and was hiding his face in Hinata’s hair by the end of the movie. Hinata couldn’t keep from laughing. “You big baby!”

“Ghosts could fucking exist okay,” Kageyama snapped back and Hinata chuckled, it turning into a yawn. “You tired?” Kageyama asked and Hinata nodded, leaning against him further.

“Mm yeah. Carry me to bed,” he mumbled, making grabby hands and Kageyama shook his head.

“No. Move your lazy ass yourself,” he retorted and Hinata whined.

“Please. It’s not like I’m heavy.” Kageyama sighed, but hooked his arms under Hinata’s knees and armpits and picked him up, Hinata’s eyes wide that he was actually being carried and looked up at Kageyama’s chin, seeing the red on the tips of his ears as he was walked through and plopped down on his bed. He mumbled his thanks, then realised Kageyama had nothing to sleep in. “Oh, clothes!” he mumbled, sitting up and Kageyama shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled and Hinata raised his eyebrows, sitting up.

“You’re not getting naked with me tonight remember,” he pointed out and Kageyama nodded.

“I know! I’m fine with just underwear. Do you have a spare futon?” He asked and Hinata looked at his lap.

“You can still share my bed,”

“Really? Even tho I…” he trailed off and Hinata smiled nervously, nodding.

“You’re not the only one,” he said softly and gave Kageyama a small, hopeful smile. Kageyama looked over the moon.

They both stripped, Hinata changing into a big t-shirt and taking off his jeans and Kageyama stripping down to his boxers (Hinata said they should be more colourful than plain black). Hinata climbed under the covers first while Kageyama stood wavering, until Hinata stuck his arm out to him.

“Come on loser,” Hinata mumbled and Kageyama slid in beside him, awkwardly clinging to to edge of the bed. “You can hug me, if you want,” Hinata spoke up into the silence and Kageyama let out a breath and quickly rolled over and hugged Hinata to him, burying his face in his hair. “Clingy,” Hinata murmured and Kageyama let out another sigh.

“Sorry for all this.” Hinata wasn’t sure how to reply. He felt his mouth dry and he wet his lips. “When are you meeting her again?” he asked nervously.

“Eleven,”

“You’re going to stay for breakfast?” He said hopefully and Hinata was kind of shocked when he nodded. For once, Kageyama was planning to stay.

“Yeah, I’ll cook you something,” Kageyama decided, his fingers relaxing a little.

“Really?”

“I can actually cook, unlike you. And I may as well have one meal before I die,”

“You’re not going to die Bakageyama,”

“I might,”

“It will suck if you do. All this would have been for nothing,” Hinata pointed out and Kageyama was quiet for a little too long. “Have you fallen asleep?” Hinata mumbled and Kageyama shook his head.

“No. I… _this,_ this isn’t nothing, right?” He whispered, and Hinata could hear every nerve in his voice.

“No. It’s definitely something,” Hinata told him and Kageyama let out a long breath. He wasn’t really sure what it was though.

“Tomorrow, when me and her aren’t together, would you maybe… want to go out? I um… like you a lot,” he asked nervously and Hinata hummed.

“I like you too, even though your personality sucks,” Hinata told him, then yelped when Kageyama pinched his side.

“Answer the other part,”

“I think… yeah. As long as you don’t like, lie to me about any other people you’re seeing and stuff,” Hinata grumbled and Kageyama nodded.

“Sorry for being possessive before. I just sort of lost it,”

“Hey, well, to be honest I was only going to sleep with him out of spite, and I was sort of hoping you’d turn up anyway. It was just kind of dickish because you hadn’t turned up and the other thing,” he grumbled and Kageyama snuffled into him.

“I’m a mess,” he admitted and Hinata nodded.

“Yeah, but you’re trying to fix it so at least that’s something,” Hinata reminded him and Kageyama’s sigh sounded happier. “Are you really staying?” he asked and Kageyama huffed.

“Of course. Now go to bed idiot, I’m tired and I sleep better with you when you’re not talking,” he grumbled and Hinata scowled.

“You’re so mean to me,” he huffed but he couldn’t stay mad when Kageyama kissed his curls.

 

*

 

He was instantly worried as soon as he woke up and squeezed only a blanket.  He sat up and looked around, raking a hand through his hair and seeing the usual cup of coffee on his bedside, still steaming. He slid out of bed and quickly padded through towards his kitchen, skidding to a halt and sighing when he saw Kageyama frying bacon.

“Morning,” Kageyama mumbled and Hinata hugged him from behind, resting his head between his shoulder blades.

“What are you making?” he asked and Kageyama pointed with his spatula.

“Omelet with bacon,”

“Mmmm, smells good,”

“And not charred,"

“Do you secretly hate me or something?” Hinata huffed and flopped down at the table. Kageyama’s smile was a little scary.

They ate together and Hinata hadn’t tasted such good home cooking for a long time.

“Wah, Kageyama it’s so good!” he munched and Kageyama shrugged.

“It’s not much,”

“Yeah, but you made it for me,” Hinata grinned and Kageyama smiled at his plate.

“Shut up.”

 

*

 

“If I don’t come back she’s killed me,” Kageyama told him at the door and Hinata laughed.

“You said she was nice!” Kageyama’s look darkened.

“She could easily kill me.” Hinata just laughed.

“Come back here when you’re done,” he told him more seriously and Kageyama nodded.

“See you later,” he mumbled and leant down, kissing Hinata’s cheek before waving awkwardly and leaving. Hinata hoped it went okay. If Kageyama died he really would be pissed.

 

*

 

Hinata didn’t think he would be this nervous waiting for Kageyama to come back. He didn’t realise he was pacing and comfort snacking until he bashed into a potted plant his mum had made him keep.   
  
“Stupid Kageyama,” he mumbled as he flopped down on the sofa, kicking his legs. It had been nearly an hour since he had gone, and Hinata was wondering if breakups really took this long.   
  
He was rustling through his fridge again by the time he heard a knock on the door.   
  
“Kageyama that had better be you!” Hinata yelled as he opened the door to see him.   
  
“I got slapped,” Kageyama responded and Hinata winced.  
  
“Come in,” he said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside, sitting them both down on the sofa. “What happened?”   
  
“Well she hit me,”  
  
“I know that. Want some ice?”  
  
“Nah I deserved it." Hinata tutted.  
  
“What else happened?”  
  
“She was nice about it.” Hinata raised his eyebrows.  
  
“She slapped you,”  
  
“I know, but I deserved it. Anyway I explained to her and she was fine, she only hit me when I said I cheated,” Kageyama reasoned and Hinata chewed his lip.  
  
“So you’ve broken up with her?”  
  
“Yes, and now I'm going to ask you out again. I mean, if you want to," Kageyama mumbled and Hinata smiled up at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," he admitted and Kageyama leant down before freezing.   
  
"Er, so I can-" he was cut off with an eye roll and Hinata pulling him by his shirt to meet his mouth.   
  
"You don't have to ask," Hinata told him, grinning at Kageyama's scarlet cheeks while his eyes darted around.  
  
“Um, I know this is probably an awkward time to say this, but Mayu said she had wondered why I was smiling when I daydreamed. When I told her," He mumbled and Hinata cocked his head. Kageyama gripped Hinata's waist in frustration. "She was happy because she thought I was excited to see her but, I was, er, thinking of you when you got cream on my nose because it was the same coffee shop." He ducked his head into Hinata's neck who was just as red.  
  
"Holy shit," he laughed, squeezing Kageyama tightly before wrapped his legs around him, making them over balance and fall on the floor.  
  
"Hinata you idiot!" Kageyama snapped and rubbed his elbow but Hinata reached up and pecked his lips.  
  
"You're the idiot," he responded and Kageyama glared at him.   
  
Kageyama spent a lot more mornings in Hinata's bed after that.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry there was no sex but i cba to write it


End file.
